Will You Take My Heart?
by bunny chan
Summary: laugh at the title however you want, okay? another one more short story from me again and yet again, a LJ romance oo i need a life?


# Will You Take My Heart?

_bunny chan_

Lily Evans, current head girl of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy was staring blankly on a piece of parchment. She stared at it as her deep green eyes bore the words on the parchment. She found the parchment folded in the corridor, sitting all by itself. Deciding that no harm could come if she see whose parchment was it, she had opened it to search for it's owner.

No name was signed anywhere and no addressee was this parchment written to. It couldn't well be someone who dropped it there on purpose, for Lily was very sure that no one had crossed this lonesome corridor for long. 

Just then, four laughing boys came walking to the scene, arm-in-arm with each other as they walked into the picture. The infamous Marauders of Hogwarts, school champion of mischief-makers, highest number of detentions ever in history and smartest kids in school. Wait. Only three of them were. The last one was a dunce at practically everything and was believed highly to be a squib.

'Hey, any of you passed this corridor this morning?' Lily asked.

'Did we? Nope! We were pulling Mrs Norris' tail this morning,' James replied. James Potter; Quidditch Captain of one of the best teams in the century, Head Prefect, Head Boy, Head of the Marauders, head of the school in studies… shortly, Mr Perfect.

Sirius Black, James' best friend, was just almost as good as Mr Perfect Number Two, but he seemed to keep getting on people's nerves and had a tongue way too quick and cutting. Not an easy one to deal with, especially when you are just fairly smart.

Remus Lupin, a silent part of the group, speak little but had a mouthful of sensible words and wisdom way beyond for his age. Somehow, he seemed to keep everything to himself, and had an air of mystery about him that makes you feel cold when you think about it. If you know him well, the wall will somehow break off just with a flick of dust and he'll be just as friendly as every other.

Peter Pettigrew was the dunce of the group, probably, and always needed to be rescued continuously by the other three from Slytherins, homework distress and cooping with studies. Lily was positive that he wouldn't graduate. Who could ever graduate when you are not good in even one subject and flunk everything you take with the lowest scores in history? No one.

'Pulling Mrs Norris' tail?' Lily said, raising an eyebrow on him.

'Yep! You should've seen her face!' Sirius said.

'Why? What happened here this morning?' Remus asked.

'The place bombed up?' Peter said, looking about.

'No. I found this and I just wanted to know who it belonged to,' Lily said, handing the parchment over to James.

'Let's see…' James said, passing the parchment to all the Marauders.

Each of them stared blankly at it. Finally, when Peter handed the parchment to James, Lily snatched it before he could read it, assuming that he had read it already beforehand.

'Who gave this to you?' Remus asked finally.

'No! I found it here! Just wondered if any of you can recognize the writing,' Lily said, fuming.

'Sorry girl. Can't recognize the writing,' Sirius said, shaking his head.

James just shrugged.

'I want to know who is writing this, so if you know, tell me,' Lily said, pocketing the parchment.

'Whatever for? Want that guy as your boyfriend?' Peter said in disgust.

'No. I believe strictly, as in my muggle school, that no romance of any sort is allowed. I'm intending to find that person out, issue a detention and most probably get that person to wake up. We're supposed to study, and no lovey-dovey things are allowed in school!' Lily said firmly.

'Oh, have you not a speck of spark in love?' Sirius asked.

'No, I do not, unlike some idiots that went around the school, fawning over everything and saying, "Oh! He's so cute! Is my hair okay?" or "Oh my, look! He's here and I hadn't even applied my make-up! Do I look horrible?"' Lily mimicked the girls.

'Well…'

'Yes, I know you guys have far too much "speck of spark in love" and too much hormones disturbing you, so get it finished and be ready for our NEWTs!' Lily said.

'Smart, especially that it is them girls that fawned over us, not the other way round,' James corrected.

'So say the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and Head Boy of the school,' Lily said.

'We didn't go around that way!' Sirius argued.

'You may have a sharp tongue, Sirius, but may I remind you that I can outwit you whenever I want to.'

'And how is that so? You're a girl!' Sirius said.

'And what's wrong with being a girl?'

'Oh, you tend to let your thoughts wander too far.'

'I do not!' Lily fumed.

'Well, we don't care,' James said.

'Bye!' Remus waved as they went on their way, dancing down the hall this time.

Lily's temper gauge was half-full, but not yet exploding. Stomping, she made her way back to the Gryffindor girls' dorm, muttering things about boys like 'Boys are so stupid. Idiots. Hormone crazy dolts' before pushing the door open.

No one was in there, since all the girls had went back to their homes for the christmas holiday. Lily was staying, since her parents were busy preparing Petunia's wedding and Lily had made up a few stories to stay away from the event. Anything than to face her stupid, horse-faced sister with an equally horse-like brain to think.

'The winter could never get much better,' Lily said to herself before throwing the door back to it's position.

_And who said I'm not romantic? I have more than a spark of love in me. I have romance in me. I have swirling thick imaginations to help me. I can write love stories, and Sirius Black said I'm not romantic. I hate boys…_

Lily pulled out the parchment from her pocket again before reading it all over. She then tried picturing the author of the poetry.

_Um… dark hair? Maybe. Alert eyes, tanned, an imaginative head…_

That was just a part of her little build-up vision of the author.

_Wait. I said I'm romantic and I hate boys? What sorta crap is that anyway? Let's see, piece up everything slowly…_

And the redhead slowly pieced up everything, just like a jigsaw puzzle. Now there's only one slight problem. A piece was in her hands and there is no way it would fit into the last hole. Wrong fixing.

Immediately, she scattered everything before piecing it all over again. Piece by piece by piece by piece… Finally, when she was quite sure it was finished, she looked at the conclusion she had come up with.

People's romance, not your own.

It's just that simple. Lily wondered how had she managed to get it so complicated and her head was more scattered than usual. _Okay, stack everything back again_, Lily said to herself. Immediately in her mind, a girl was stacking each folder and document neatly back into it's drawers and soon, Lily's mind was cleared from confusion again.

'And I quote to myself, "Although I like romance, I hate romance" unquote,' Lily said to no one in particular.

'You like romance and you hate romance?' a voice said suddenly. Lily jumped right up. Who on earth just spoke?

'Who's there?' Lily snapped.

'Me,' it said again. The voice sounded familiar. Very familiar…

'Get out! Or I'll have your name in the detention list!'

'That's all you know?'

'Just come out!'

'I can issue a detention, too, you know.'

Just then, it clicked in her head.

'James Potter, come right out this instance!' Lily cried, yanking at nothing before her. Well, it looked like nothing, but in her hands were soon the silvery fabric of Invisibility Cloak and James was grinning playfully at her.

'When did you come in?'

'Just when you were quoting your quote.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Just thought you wanted to know who the author was.'

'Why didn't you say earlier?'

'Sirius was there and he'll freak out. You know his mouth.'

'Very well. So whom?'

'Seventh year…'

'Our year.'

'Gryffindor…'

'Our house.'

'Prefect…'

'Almost our status.'

'And a boy.'

'The only prefects left are just you, me, Sirius and Remus. So either of them?'

'What?'

'It's either Sirius or Remus?'

James burst into gales of laughter. 'Sirius? You're serious, are you? Him?'

'What? Remus?'

'Oh, Moony's absolutely true to his word when he asked!'

'And so whom? You are too stupid! I bet he's from another house!'

'Take a guess. He's oily, greasy, idiot, slimeball and a git.'

'Snape??!! Somehow, I think he's too much of an idiot and sneers too much, too.'

'What?'

'He's an idiot. He can't write a proper essay without a red "F" in it.'

'I suggest Diggory, then.'

'That moron's engaged, remember? He proposed already in our Halloween ball.'

'Um, Wood?'

'Are you nuts or what? Can't you just say everything so I can issue a detention? Also, tell Sirius to get half some romance out of his life!'

'Okay okay. It's Peter.'

'Stop playing around! Peter couldn't even speak proper sentences, let alone write poetry!'

'No, I'm not playing! It's Peter!'

Lily stared at James' serious face. It was straight, and not even a muscle pulled.

'Okay. Tell him to go to the Forbidden Forest – _alone_ – and stay there for fifteen days straight then.'

Just then, James burst into fits of laughter as tears streamed down his eyes.

'Aha!! You believed me!! You believed when I said it was Peter even when you knew he couldn't even speak a proper sentence without making errors in them!'

'You _tricked_ me?'

'Bingo!'

'Get back here, you idiot!' Lily said, chasing afer him as the two raced around the room, jumping up and down on the four poster beds, past Lily's bag, back on the beds, hop-jump the tables and finally, Lily caught him by the neck before sitting on him to make sure he didn't run off and strangled his neck untill he choked.

'Agh! Kagh!'

'Tell me the author of that stupid poetry!' Lily demanded. 'And no pranks.'

'Agh!! Agh!! Kagh kak!' James choked.

'Oh, sorry.' Lily released her grip on James before he resumed his lost breathe from Lily's death grip. 

'Phew! I'll be dead if you keep your hands here a minute more,' James said, gasping desperately for more air.

'Well, who asked you to trick me? All for just one stupid prank; it's worth it!'

'You think so? I say not,' James said, breathing normally now. Suddenly, without warning, he took claim on Lily's soft lips with his own one and kissed her deeply, right there and then.

Lily felt her hands went cold and her head was swimming dazedly. Warmth poured from her lips, spreading all over her body, right to the tips of her fingers, and Lily felt herself responding to the kiss with the same passion.

Finally, they drew apart, both gasping for lost breathe. Lily went red.

'W- what was it?' Lily asked. Her head was really swimming by now and her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. Well, not only her fingers. In fact, her whole body was shaking. Her head swam through a million questions as her eyes read them slowly for her brain to interpret them.

'You wanted to know the author of the poem now, don't you?' James asked, smiling calmly. Lily felt like asking him how could he be so calm, but threw it off, deciding that it'll be stupid in such a romantic part.

'Yes. I still want to know who the author of the poem is.'

James opened his mouth before reciting;

'_Lily white, Lily pink;_

_I like you most in emerald green_

_Your flaming red and deep shade green;_

_Makes you look like a fairy queen_

_Your snow-white skin so fair and sweet;_

_Looking at you is more than a winter treat_

_So Lily dear, Lily sweet;_

_Will you take my heart so please?'_

Lily stared. Then she fumbled her freezing fingers to reach the parchment she had left on the table, which is now full with their shoe-prints (they ran – um, jumped –over it, remember?) before reading the poetry written on it.

They were exactly the same.

'You gabbled off it,' Lily managed to choke.

'No. I didn't read it. When I was about to when you pulled it off my hands. So will you take my heart, please?' James asked as his brown eyes looked hopefully at Lily.

Lily didn't knew what she answered in her state of mind, for her head was drowned under the load of questions, the number of hopes, her childhood wishes, silent prayers and secret dreams that haunted her. All she knew that she had most probably accepted it, for the two had lip-locked into another passionate kiss.

The end … Or not.

Three boys were snickering at the doorframe, looking at the two out-of-Earth couple in the seventh year girls' dormitory. Life is such full of twists and turns, one could never tell what'll happen next.

But these three could.

'Psst! Got it?' Remus whispered.

'As sure as peas are peas,' Sirius grinned, waiting for the photo to develop.

'As sure as these two are going together,' Peter said.

'No, they're not going together! Going out!' Remus corrected.

'So we can tell the future, although we're no Seer,' Sirius said.

'Anyone could! We're their masters now and they have to obey every command!' Remus said as he started laughing evilly, which is quite unlike him. Neither Peter nor Sirius cared anyway, for now, they had something to tease, blackmail, and to annoy Snape.

Now, if only the camera didn't burst suddenly into flames, their "prediction" might come true… 

AN: Umhm… I'm in a weird mood today. Too much in a mood for a crappy L/J short story. I've been having problems with the title [AGAIN!]. Why do I always have to wrestle for a title? Finally, I just had to settle with the last line of that poetry since I had no idea what it should be … this story's POINTLESS!!!! So don't come complaining about it!

That stupid and unromantic poetry was written by me!! That came to me one day when I was climbing to bed and it's tempting me to write it! And yeah, this very crappy fic was also inspired by it. And the quote "Although I write romance, I hate romance" was one of my ingenius ones. Otherwise, I claim nothing. Wait. That storyline was mine, too! [starts singing] Review, review ~!


End file.
